talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Usurna
Queen Usurna was a supporting antagonist of Trollhunters, serving as a minor antagonist in Part One, the hidden co-secondary antagonist in Part Two (alongside Dictatious), and a major antagonist in Part Three. She was the evil queen of the Krubera, a former member of the Troll Tribunal, and the spy/advisor of Gunmar. History Backstory Hundreds of years ago, Usurna took over the Krubera tribe and ruled with an iron fist, intending to use them to take over the world by Gunmar's side. She and her tribe were once guardians of the Eye of Gunmar, one of his stones tied to his lifeblood. However, the Gumm-Gumms stole it from the Krubera centuries ago, although (given Usurna's evil nature) it is likely that the queen herself has willingly given the Eye of Gunmar to the Gumm-Gumms to prevent the Trollhunter from ever accessing the Eclipse Blade, as it is the only weapon capable of killing Gunmar (whom Usurna secretly served). One day, she traded a young AAARRRGGHH!!! and some of his friends to the Gumm-Gumm army, just to prove how useful the young Krubera would be to Gunmar. AAARRRGGHH!!!, however, was lead to believe that he was kidnapped by the Skullcrusher and taken away from his family. Trollhunters (Part One) PyroBlist Usurna arrives at Trollmarket along with several of her Krubera soldiers, having foretold the agony of AAARRRGGHH!!! When she sees Jim, she is surprised to meet the human Trollhunter. Jim and Toby ask her about the Eye of Gunmar that the Krubera protected, but Usurna tells them that the Gumm-Gumms stole it centuries ago. In a meeting with Vendel, Usurna affirms that the only way to save the life of AAARRRGGHH!!! is that he returns to the Deep Caverns with his kind, but Vendel says they can not take him away from his home in Trollmarket. Finally, both decide to fix it in the PyroBlix match. After the victory of Trollmarket, Usurna allows AAARRRGGHH!!! choose what to do. Although at the beginning he decides to leave, in the end, AAARRRGGHH!!! he stays with his friends the time he has left. Trollhunters (Part Two) Destroying Killahead Usurna returns to Trollmarket along with the rest of Troll Tribunal to discuss the destruction of the Killahead Bridge. Usurna is shown as the most determined to do so, even if that meant leaving Jim trapped in the Darklands. When the Tribunal decides to destroy it, Usurna takes her soldiers to fulfill the task. Despite the resistance of Jim's friends and Vendel, Usurna forces her soldiers to destroy the bridge just before Jim could leave. Later, she orders that the pieces of the bridge be thrown into an abyss where no one could ever find them (unaware that the Trollhunters managed to gather all the pieces accounted for). After this, Usurna and her Krubera remain in Trollmarket because she doubted the judgment of Vendel. In reality, however, she was there under orders from Gunmar to be his spy, alongside a Changeling named Krax, and make sure to get rid of the Trollhunter if he ever managed to escape the Darklands alive. Gunmar's Conquest After Jim's return, Usurna assumes a position against him and his companions. Finally, she manages to convince the Tribunal to judge Jim for allowing Gunmar to escape from the Darklands and put everyone in danger. During the trial, Claire and Blinky gather evidence of spies inside Trollmarket and report it to Vendel. In private, Vendel tells Usurna about the possibility of more than one Changeling spy between them. There, seeing that her secret came to light, she reveals herself to Vendel as Gunmar's spy. When it happens, she kills Vendel so he doesn't let the secret out. Despite that, he manages to record her evildoing by using an Anamnesis Stone, allowing his friends to discover her true intentions. After sentencing Jim and banishing him to the Deep, Usurna declares to Trollmarket that Jim was the one who murdered Vendel and that they can no longer trust the Trollhunter, they must reclaim the surface for the trolls. At that moment, Gunmar appears and Usurna reveals her loyalty to him, declaring him as the new leader of the trolls. This led to the trolls believing that Usurna killed the Trollhunter to keep him from foiling Gunmar's conquest. Gunmar soon used his Decimaar Blade to convert hapless trolls into Gumm-Gumm soldiers to replace the army lost in the Darklands. Usurna then accompanied Gunmar to the Heartstone chamber and proudly encouraged her master to absorb its energy and regain his strength. Ursurna later found Dictatious Galadrigal chained up in Blinky's library and learned from him that Jim was alive. This surprised her, as she assumed no troll could escape the Deep. Dictatious reminded her that Jim was no troll and informed her that the Trollhunters were actively trying to evacuate Trollmarket. Usurna insisted they warn Gunmar but reconsiders when Dictatious asked if she was willing to face the Skullcrusher's wrath once he learns she failed to kill the boy and allowed all this to happen. Instead, she orders the Gumm-Gumms to seal off Trollmarket so that the rest of the trolls couldn't escape, until they capture or kill the Trollhunter. They soon corner their quarry at the Gyre station. As a brainwashed Draal furiously batters at the exit, Usurna orders the Gumm-Gumms to show no mercy. Unfortunately, upon entering the Gyre station, they find it deserted, as the Trollhunters used the Shadow Staff to teleport everyone to safety. Following Gunmar’s domination of Trollmarket, Usurna adds her Krubera Warriors to Gunmar’s Gumm-Gumm Army. Trollhunters (Part Three) Morgana's Calling Usurna continues to serve Gunmar, but is constantly annoyed by his and Dictatious' obsession with the evil witch, Morgana, which she makes known after calling Dictatious a fraud. Later, when Dictatious proves to her that the Eldritch Queen is calling out to them, Usurna chooses to destroy the phonograph the Janus Order had used in attempts to hear Morgana's wisdom. When Dictatious is about to be killed by Gunmar, Usurna watches in both glee and bitterness, which is part of what causes Dictatious to see the error of his ways and warn the Trollhunters about Morgana and Angor Rot. After Gunmar returns with the Staff of Avalon, they find the Pale Lady herself sealed within a crystal underneath the Heartstone, much to Usurna's shock that the witch has been imprisoned beneath their very feet the entire time. When Gunmar fails to activate the staff, he orders Usurna to find and capture a changeling since only human hands who can speak troll can wield it. Usurna fails to trap Nomura, so she instead kidnaps Strickler, along with the Trollhunter's mother, Barbara Lake. She pretends to be Barbara with a Glamour Mask so she can trick Strickler into activating the staff, saying that Gunmar will not hurt anyone and begs him to save her "son". However, when she calls him "Strickler", he immediately realized that it was really Usurna because Barbara calls him "Walter". Her Last Mistake Sometime later, she makes a deal with the Quagawumps to capture Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, the latter of whom she has her Krubera soldiers brutalize to set an example. In her own arrogance and stupidity, Usurna reveals to AAARRRGGHH!!! that he was not abducted by the Gumm-Gumms when he was a youngling, but she actually traded him to Gunmar willingly, to AAARRRGGHH!!!'s disbelief and disgust. Hearing this cruelty, a truly blatant and remorseless betrayal to a brother of their tribe, the Krubera see the error of their ways. They turn against their awful queen and push her into the bog, where she gets her comeuppance by drowning in quicksand, all while screaming and begging as well as threatening them to save her before she's swallowed up in the muck and drowns. Physical Appearance Usurna was a large, blue Krubera troll. She had various purple patterns on her body, a red nose, magenta eyes, and wore some kind of tribal crown and blue dress with a feathered collar that was actually made of knives similar to Stricklander's. Personality Initially, Usurna was shown as a peaceful, political, suspicious, and somewhat paranoid queen. She showed great concern for her people, even AAARRRGGHH!!!, even though he was previously a Gumm-Gumm. However, all this is later revealed to be an act since, in reality, Usurna is an evil, manipulative, power-hungry, ruthless, and treacherous tyrant like Gunmar himself. She was soon revealed to be a follower and supporter of Gunmar's ideals, as it is exemplified by her coming to murder Vendel unceremoniously when he discovered her machinations, with her "trial" to condemn the Trollhunter nothing more than a ruse just to get rid of him. She then reveals her truly power-hungry nature as well as her belief that trolls should rule the earth instead of humanity during her speech to Trollmarket and then reveals them her allegiance to the Gumm-Gumm leader. She's shown a disdain for archaic lore and superstition, as seen by her opting to hide the evidence of Morgana's return from Gunmar, in spite of Dictatious's protests and warnings. Like Gunmar, she also has extreme prejudice towards changelings, not seeing them as equals to trolls at all, but merely as tools and "things". She continuously called NotEnrique an "it" (in spite of his offensive protests), attempted to kidnap Nomura (coldly saying that she and the rest of her kind were made to serve trolls), and tried to manipulate Strickler into activating the Staff of Avalon by pretending to be Barbara (only for him to see through her deception). Before she died, Usurna revealed just how despicable she truly was when she publically and smugly revealed that she literally threw AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child, just to provide Gunmar with a powerful warrior. Through her gloating and lack of common sense, she showed no remorse for her actions and had little to no care for the lives of her own people as she would willingly give up a few Krubera just for her own self-interest (thereby causing her Krubera soldiers to turn against her after hearing this). Even as she sank to her death, she insulted them and swore to make them pay (merely out of panic and arrogance) while she screamed in terror before drowning in the muck. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Krubera Troll Physiology': Usurna is stronger than a normal troll. **'Superhuman Strength': Usurna was one of the strongest Kruberas in the Deep Caverns, in spite of not being much of a fighter, nor has she ever really been shown in direct combat. She was able to easily overpower AAARRRGGHH!!!, who was trained by the Gumm-Gumms for hundreds of years, and even hurtle him several feet away, despite his larger structure (although AAARRRGGHH!!! had already been brutalized by the other Krubera). **'Semi-Immortality': As a troll, Usurna can live for hundreds of years, yet she is still vulnerable to death. Abilities *'Manipulation': Usurna was able to hide her secret allegiance to Gunmar from the Troll Tribunal possibly for ages. She comes up with sick, unfair excuses just to make sure everything would go exactly her way, no matter how much everyone protests her actions as she justifies them as necessary (which, in actuality, are not). She was even able to briefly gain support from the residents of Trollmarket, at least until she reveals her true loyalties to Gunmar. Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': Like all trolls, Usurna is vulnerable to sunlight as it burns and turns her to stone. *'Ambition': As a highly arrogant, selfish, and tyrannical queen, Usurna lusts for more power and will do anything to acquire more in order to make herself the most superior troll in the entire troll order and take it over as her own, even siding with Gunmar and using her position within the Tribunal to do so. She loves to show off her power over others and proudly remarking her past despicable actions, like how she gave AAARRRGGHH!!! away to Gunmar. In Angor Reborn, Blinky intentionally used Usurna's ambition to his advantage which would make the Krubera see the error of their ways. Eventually, her gloating lead to her ultimate downfall when the Krubera turned against her and left her to drown to her death. Equipment * Staff: Usurna carried a staff similar to Vendel's, only blue with purple-blue crystals sticking out like a spiral. * Creeper's Sun Knives: Underneath her feathered collar, Usurna carried dozens of knives imbued with Creeper Sun poison. She used this to assassinate Vendel so she could gain brief control of Trollmarket and its residence. Nomura later took one of Usurna's poisoned knives and threatened to kill herself, but it was merely just to make Usurna and her guards lose position so she could escape. * Glamour Mask (briefly): Usurna briefly used a Glamour Mask to disguise herself as Barbara Lake to manipulate Strickler into activating the Staff of Avalon so Morgana would be free. However, Strickler managed to figure out it was really Usurna when she called him "Strickler", as Barbara always called him "Walter". Relationships The Krubera At first, Usurna was shown to have deep care for the Kruberas (including AAARRRGGHH!!!, despite him previously being a Gumm-Gumm). However, in "Jimhunters", she reveals that she has little to no care for the Krubera as she would selfishly exchange them to Gunmar just to prove how powerful a Krubera can be, like she did to AAARRRGGHH!!!. During the episode "In Good Hands", when a Krubera got turned to stone by Nomura, Usurna was more angry about the changeling escaping her clutches rather than the fact that she killed one of her soldiers. She even claims herself as the only true Krubera, confirming AAARRRGGHH!!!'s fact that she only cares about herself and her own self-interests, not what's best for her people like a true queen should. In the book Angor Reborn, she viewed the Krubera as nothing more than pawns, which caused them to silently begin questioning their leader. Eventually, her carelessness towards the Krubera finally causes them to realize how truly despicable and awful their queen really was, so they left her drowning to her death. AAARRRGGHH!!! "You don't care for Krubera. Just yourself!" -AAARRRGGHH!!! to Usurna in "Jimhunters" Usurna clearly dislikes AAARRRGGHH!!! for absolutely no reason at all, as she immorally threw him to the Gumm-Gumms when he was just a youngling, just to provide Gunmar a champion. When she first came to Trollmarket, she desperately wanted to take him back to the Deep Caves after hearing he was dying, and said that her salt mines can stop AAARRRGGHH!!!'s poison from spreading. However, she most likely could've made that up so she could kidnap and kill him. At the end of Part Two, AAARRRGGHH!!! was clearly distraught and angry when he learns that Usurna was the traitor and a part of Gunmar's cause all along. Through her arrogance, she was proclaims that she was proud that she gave him away when he was young, and she showed no remorse for her action. However, this made her own Krubera guards see the error of their ways after they learn about the despicable betrayal Usurna had brought upon one of their brothers. AAARRRGGHH!!! scowls at her for not caring for the Krubera at all, where she exclaims that she is the one and only true Krubera. Gunmar Usurna completely praises Gunmar's goal to rid the world of mankind so it could be replaced by trolls. She is Gunmar's most loyal commandant and she does everything he asks her. Although, she doesn't seem aware (or possibly even cares) that Gunmar merely saw her as one of his pawns, due to her own selfish arrogance. Plus, she shows annoyance of his goal to resurrect Morgana (whom she believes is a myth at first) and bring forth the Eternal Night. Vendel Like all of the other members of the Troll Tribunal, Vendel was completely unaware that Usurna was a secret agent of Gunmar, but he was presumably suspicious of her intentions. Vendel first viewed her as a strained acquaintance, until she kinked him with Creeper's Sun poison and murdered him when he learns about her loyalties to Gunmar. Luckily, unaware to Usurna, Vendel managed to record her evil doings with an Anamnesis Stone to warn his friends of her true nature (implying that he was, in fact, suspicious of Usurna the whole time). Later on, Vendel's death was (unknowingly) avenged when the Krubera turn against Usurna and left her drowning to her death in a bog. Dictatious Galadrigal Usurna clearly does not like Dictatious, especially when he keeps telling her that Morgana was returning (which she didn't believe at first). She called Dictatious a "traitor" when he was discovered to be a fraud, showing that she doesn't care for him at all. Jim Lake Jr. Usurna was skeptic of Jim being the first human Trollhunter, especially after he enters and escapes the Darklands alive (unintentionally freeing Gunmar as well). Later on, it is discovered that she completely despises Jim because of his status as a human and a Trollhunter. She gives him an unfair trial just to get rid of him so Gunmar could take over Trollmarket and even frames Jim for the murder of Vendel to win the hearts of Trollmarket (despite the fact that he was in a cage and watched over the entire time). Jim and Usurna have little-to-no interaction after the trial, but Jim is completely aware of her despicable nature when he overhears the evil queen blaming him for Vendel's murder to the Tribunal, much to his great dismay. Nomura Usurna hated Nomura, just like she hates all Changelings in general, and just as much as Nomura hated Usurna. In spite of this, the evil queen tried (and failed) to force Nomura to come back and help Gunmar activate the Staff of Avalon, albeit it was merely because she needed her alive to activate the staff and Nomura knew that the evil queen wouldn't let her go quietly. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Ursuna is the only member of the Troll Tribunal to turn out evil. Although, there were multiple foreshadowing hints of her true nature: **She gave AAARRRGGHH!!! a sadistic choice between staying with his friends and dying quicker, or coming with her and dying slower, as a slow death is painful. It could be implied that she was going to kill AAARRRGGGH!!! if he was to be taken with the tribe. **She convinced the Troll Tribunal to trap Jim in the Darklands by having the Killahead Bridge dumped into the ocean. ***Judging by this, it was likely that, despite being a servant of Gunmar, she doesn't even care for him, as AAARRRGGHH!!! stated in her final appearance that she cared about nobody but herself. In fact, in Angor Reborn, she openly claimed she doesn't care about Gunmar, Morgana, nor her own people for that matter: all she ever wanted was to take over the entire troll order and reshape it as her own. **She kept calling NotEnrique an "it", despite his protests. **She gave Jim both an unfair trial and a sadistic choice between keeping the Amulet of Daylight and being sentenced to the Deep, or surrendering the Amulet and being exiled from Heartstone Trollmarket (all while destroying the Amulet and extinguish the mantle of Trollhunter forever). ***In retrospect, the Troll Tribunal should've focused more on how they should stop Gunmar instead of punishing Jim for unintentionally releasing him from the Darklands. Most likely, Usurna used the trolls' skepticism towards their first human Trollhunter to convince them to sentence him to the Deep (that is, they realize their big mistake of wasting time blaming Jim when Usurna publicly introduced Gunmar to Trollmarket and believe that Usurna presumably killed their only line of defense: the Trollhunter). *In her final appearance, Usurna revealed that she literally threw AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child and that he was not abducted as he had believed, which made the other Kruberas realize the error of their ways. *It's also plausible that Usurna has willingly given the Eye of Gunmar to the Gumm-Gumms in the first place, possibly to prevent the Trollhunter from ever creating the Eclipse Blade as it's the only weapon capable of killing Gunmar, whom she secretly served for ages. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Deceased